


Sweven

by Alice_Luna



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Post Movie, can be interpreted like that, friendships, i really don't know what i just wrote, kind of ooc?, not necessarily romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Luna/pseuds/Alice_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweven (n.): vision in sleep; a dream; This day was like a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweven

**Author's Note:**

> So I will admit that I did not intend to write this story. This story was written as a result of thing that have happened within these past few months (not all of which effected me directly) and once it reached 2k, I couldn't just stop and forget about it. So there will probably be some OOC-ness and I will apologize for that. Hope you guys enjoy.

 

“Gogo? Gogo, come on, you’ve gotta wake up,” a familiar voice urged gently. She groaned and blinked her groggy eyes open to see a comforting face. “Did you really sleep here again? Gogo, this is the 3rd night in a row you’ve done this.”

 

“Oh shut up, Tadashi. At least I sleep instead of pull all nighters.” A sudden sharp throb of pain pierced through her head causing her to groan again. Was her headache because she slept on the side of her desk?

 

“You ok?” he asked as he handed her a fresh cup of coffee. “Do you need medicine or something?”

 

“Nah, I’m sure it’ll go away,” she waved off as she took a sip of the coffee. He remembered how she liked it with two spoons of sugar. “Thanks though.”

 

He smiled. “No problem Go.”

 

She stood up and stretched out a little. Her back felt like it some weird knot in it too. Mental note: next time sleep on a table instead of on the floor. “Ugh… What time is class today?”

 

“It’s saturday,” he pointed out. Oh wow her sense of time feels more off than usual. Is it still morning? She glanced at her phone. 12:42. Meh… It’s technically still morning. “You wanna get something to eat? You probably didn’t eat much last night.”

 

“You know me too well Tadashi. I’ll grab my stuff and we get the rest of the gang and head out to lunch?”

 

“Sounds good but everyone else left because they had plans for the weekend so it’s just the two of us.” Didn’t she just see them a couple minutes ago? Another throb poked at her head. “Are you sure you don’t want any painkillers?” he asked, concerned.

 

“I’m sure,” she insisted as she grabbed her bag. “I probably just need some fresh air.” Things like this always happen when she says at the lab overnight, she’s used to it.

 

“Ok, but just tell me when your headache’s getting worse and I’ll take you home.”

 

“You don’t think I’m capable of walking home by myself?” she tested.

 

“Oh I know you are,” he assured, “I just want to make sure that you’re alright. It’s more for my sake than your’s.”

 

She just chuckled and found a small smile forming a her face. Same old Tadashi. It’s comforting how he can always care for others. “So where are we going for breakfast?”

 

“It’s past noon. I don’t think anyone serves breakfast right now.”

 

“Well obviously you don’t go to enough places.” As they walked out, the sun gleamed right down on her, but the air was cool and breezy. It’s a nice day. It’d be a waste just to go home because of a little headache. “Food stands in the park?” she asked, taking another gulp of coffee.  

 

“That doesn’t seem like the healthiest thing to eat right you when wake up.”

 

“So you’re telling me that you don’t want barbecue pork buns? Fine, I just eat them by myself while you get something else.”

  

“I never said that,” he answered quickly and bluntly.  

 

A giggle passed through her lips.“ Hurry up nerd, let’s go get those pork buns before they sell out.”   

 

Though, he didn’t mind the change in her step and easily caught up with her faster feet. “Right besides you Gogo.”

 

* * *

 

Gogo loved San Fransokyo, however there were two very specific times that she utterly hated living there. The first was when the roads were so congested that she had to run to class. The second was when there were crowds of people blocking her from where she wanted to go. Today it was the second case. For some bizarre reason, there was a large group of people in front of the entrance of the park, but they weren’t going in. What. The. Hell.

 

“There’s probably some kind of event going on today, but it looks like we can still get in. Come on, Gogo.”

 

“What this for?” she asked, looking down at the hand that Tadashi just grabbed.

 

“It looks really crowded today, so I don’t want to lose you,” he explained as he guided her past the crowd with ease.“ And people might be flower viewing today. There’s so many people inside the park too.”  

 

“Hm. Maybe.” His hands are surprisingly soft. Gogo didn’t think that most guys would have soft hands, especially someone who’s life is centered around robotics and saving his brother from trouble. But Tadashi seemed to be the exception for a lot of things. “How many are you going to get?”

 

“A couple?” She didn’t really feel hungry, but if she didn’t eat now then she’ll regret it later.   

 

“Oh they’re having a deal,” Tadashi noticed. “6 for the price of 5. You wanna split?”

 

“Sure,” she said as she handed him a few dollars indicating that he needed to deal with the salesperson.  

 

“Here you are!” the older man said as he handed Tadashi a large bag. “And I added an extra one for you and your girlfriend so make sure you enjoy.”

 

Tadashi immediately turned pink and Gogo could feel her cheeks get a little warmer. “Girlfriend, that’s-”

 

But the man didn’t pay attention and diverted his attention back to other customers. “Who’s up next? Please step forward!”

 

“Um…Sorry about that,” Tadashi apologized while rubbing the back of his neck.  

 

“It’s not a big deal.” Now if only her cheeks would stop being warm, that’d be great.  

 

“It doesn’t look like there are that many places to sit down,” Tadashi observed, quickly looking away from her. Were his ears red?  “There’s really a lot of people around. What should we do?”

 

“We can always just walk, can’t we? It’s not like we need to sit down to eat this,” she pointed out as she grabbed the bag to hand one of the meat buns to Tadashi before taking one out for herself.  

 

“Hm… Nice angle on the situation, Ms. Tomago.”

 

“Nerd.”

 

“You’re one too.”

 

“Shut up.”  She took a bite of her meat bun to avoid to say anything else and tried not to punch Tadashi as he laughed. The park seemed so cheerful from all the people there. A majority of the cherry blossoms were still either a bud or a small bloom, so there wasn’t much to see, but that didn’t seem to discourage anyone from enjoying the nice weather.

 

“We should plan a picnic with everyone when the flowers are bigger,” Tadashi suggested, “I’ll ask Aunt Cass for some hot wings and doughnuts and we could make it like a potluck. And we could take a bunch of pictures. ”

 

“You’re starting to sound like Honey.”

“It’s pretty and I just don’t want to forget about anything,” he explained as he split the last meat bun with her. How was he able to split it so evenly? “Isn’t that the whole reason of taking pictures?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Where to now?” he asked after swallowing the rest of the meat bun. “Or do you just want to keep walking around for a bit? It’s a rare where we have some free time. Unless you’re tired, then you can always go back and sleep.”

 

She shrugged. “I’m fine. Walking around for a little longer doesn’t sound so bad.”

 

“Great!” He noticed that he put too much enthusiasm in his voice and turned a little pink. “I mean, it’s great that we can spend time together when it’s a nice day out, you know with everything that’s going on with classes and everything…”

 

Gogo chuckled a little at his antics and grabbed his hand. “Come on nerd, we’ll waste the day if you keep acting like that.”

 

After weeks between the lab, classes, and the gym, the flowers and sun were a nice change even if there was a bunch of people around. It was too bad the rest of the gang wasn’t there but having Tadashi there was enough.It feels so long since she’s had a peaceful day like this. If only there wasn’t that weird knot in her back and the constant headache the day would have been better.

 

Regardless, it was still a good day and Tadashi didn’t have to suddenly rush off anywhere, which was nice. She liked having him there.

 

“This was fun,” he stated. “Don’t you think?”

 

She gave him a soft smile and agreed, “Yeah. We should do things like this more often.”

 

He smiled so brightly that she thought his cheeks were going to crack, but within seconds, his smiled contorted into a deep frown.  She thought she was dreaming when he said his next words. “We can’t.”

 

“What…Why not?” Tadashi does a lot of unusual things, but this is new and it hurts more than anything else that he’s done before.“You just said-”

 

“Gogo, it’s time for you to go home,” he stated suddenly.  

 

“What are you talking about Tadashi? I want you to explain why you won’t do things like this with me anymore.”

 

“Because I _can’t_.”

 

“What do you me-”A deeper throb embedded pain into her brain, interrupting her thoughts. It hurts! Why does a measly little headache hurt so much?

 

“Look over there.”

 

“What-” The beautiful sunset sky reflected familiar images that she couldn’t exactly place. A large suit of red armor. Long plasma blades that shone green. Colorful balls that contained chemical reactions. A monster costume that looked like it came from a comic book. Yellow armor with a smaller version of the wheels that she envisioned. Finally, it came to her.

 

_“Stop running away and come quickly!” Hiro demanded as the gang chased the targets._

 

_“There’s no way we’re listening to you!” one of the robbers shouted back. “Split up!”_

 

_The group quickly divided in different directions, but something like that wouldn’t faze Big Hero 6. “Scatter!”_

 

_Gogo had her eye on the fast one who speed up the stairs. Maybe there were people on the rooftop and that’s how he was planning on escaping with the flash drive? She needed to be faster if she was going to catch that criminal! So she picked up her feet and ran faster up the stairs._

 

_As she got to the rooftop, she saw the man aiming a grappling hook at the next building. She quickly released one of  her disks to cut the rope (you think that they would use something more sturdy)._

 

_“There’s nowhere else to go! Just give up the flash drive and come quietly!”_

 

_“That’s what you think!” The man hesitantly looked down at the  ground which was 7 stories down. “I’ll never surrender!”_

 

 _Is he serious? This idiot! Gogo was quick on her feet as she headed towards the edge of the building to pull the man away from the edge. If she hurts him just enough, he won’t be able to move. Gogo released her wheel, making sure that her aim was on point even as her foot slipped from the side of the roof.  She could vaguely hear her disk hit and someone calling her name, but everything seemed too far away, especially with her vision going black._  

 

Oh…So that’s what happened.

 

“You fell a long way,” he observed, “I’m guessing that you hit your head pretty hard and that’s why you’re here.”  

 

“Where are we, Tadashi?”

 

“I’m not sure,” he admitted. “But I know that you shouldn’t be here because I’m…” He smiled sadly and said, “You have to go back Gogo, you don’t belong here.”

 

“ _You_ don’t belong here,” she insisted trying to keep his hands away from her. She couldn’t look up, she _just couldn’t._ Somewhere in her, she knew that she was only rambling nonsense, but it’s because she knows, she knows that this time he’s going to disappear from her and she wasn’t ready to let him go again just yet. Not _again_. “You need to come back.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“But, but… Wasabi said that he needed your help organizing his sock drawer because you’re the only one out of all of us who knows which color and size goes where. And you know that I can’t do that because I don’t have the patience for that.”

 

“I know you don’t,” he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “You should see how many different shades of gray socks he has.”    

 

Her vision became blurred. When did tears start falling? “And Honey Lemon wanted you to help her make new baking creations since you always help Cass make the morning batch and you’ll make sure she won’t accidently set anything on fire.”  

 

He chuckled a bit. “That time with that honey lemon flavored creme brulee was fun. Too bad part of the counter caught on fire.”

 

“And Fred wanted to show you all of his figurines and comics because no matter what crazy thing comes out his mouth, he knows you’ll listen to every word that he has to say about every single comic book hero he’s read about.”

 

“Fred’s a good guy who’s smart in a different way. It’s always nice to hear what he has to say. You should listen sometimes.”

 

Was her voice cracking? She couldn’t hear well between her sniffles.  

 

“And Hiro! Oh God, if you knew what was going on lately, you would have two heart attacks and tell him that he shouldn’t have made that fighting chip for Baymax. If you were there, he wouldn’t have even thought about making it and you two would get to go to school together and you would be so happy because he would grow and you would get to be apart of every part of his growth!”

 

“I’m proud of him and I know that he’s in good hands. He has all of you.”

 

She found herself clutching onto the sides of his shirt, shaking and holding on as tight as she can.“Why can’t we just stay together like this?” He didn’t answer. “I…I-!” Her voice got caught up in her tears, but she continued on, pouring her heart out, “I just wanted us to be together.  I don’t care if we’re friends or a couple, I just want us to get coffee and food together. I want to look at flowers with you. I want to just walk around and not really go anywhere. I want to go slower _because of you_. I want you to be always be there.”

 

There was something in her throat now, she felt like she couldn’t breath as something in her chest was burning in old regrets and hopeless wishes.

 

He held her tighter in an attempt to comfort her, but that only made her wail harder. She could smell coffee and singed fabric. He felt so warm. If she could have only stopped crying, she could probably feel and hear his heartbeat. But all she could hear was, “I’m sorry Leiko.”

 

Once her crying had calmed down, she pleaded, “Tadashi… Just come back.” Because things would be so much better if he were there. Because he had so much to give to the cruel world. Because everything seemed warmer and less cynical. Because she just wanted him back, alive and there. “You didn’t deserve to leave like that, you _shouldn’t_ have left like that, so please come back.”

 

He let go of her shoulders, causing her to hold on tighter.

 

Why is she seeing him again?

 

Why can’t she just stay here?

 

Why did he have to leave?  

 

She felt something warm and soft touch her lips. She sniffled again and finally looked up. He was crying too.  

 

“I’m… I’m _sorry_ ,” was the best he could manage.

 

His face was now filled with nothing but regrets and tears and she remembered all of the things that he used to say. He used to tell her all the good that he wanted to do for the world. He would make up all these plans for everyone to do once break hit or just something for the future. He told her that he never wanted to leave anyone, because he knows how hard it is to be left without any notice.  

 

“Take care of everyone for me, ok? That includes yourself,” he reminded. “It really was fun being with you again, Gogo.”  Seeing as she wasn’t responding, he called out, “Gogo?”

This was the last thing she was going to say to him, she wanted him to know that, “Even if you couldn’t help the world as much as you wanted, you did more for me than you think.” He gave her friends, warmth, laughter, and so much more. Even if he didn’t change the world for the better, he changed her life. “That’s why I’m glad I met you Tadashi.”  

 

He smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

The large white robot blinked, recognizing that his patient was conscious. “You are awake.”

 

“Thanks for stating the obvious, Baymax.” Ugh…That headache was still there, but at least her back felt better. Baymax offered her some headache medicine. “Thank you.”

 

“You had fallen unconscious for approximately 9 hours, 37 minutes and 12 seconds. I had treated your external injuries to the best of my capabilities earlier however I do not fully understand why you were unconscious for such a long period of time. Therefore please rate your current pain level on a scale of 1 to 10.”

 

“I’m fine, Baymax,” she mumbled. “My headache will be gone soon enough.”

“You are crying.” She blinked slowly and touched her eyes. “Did you have a bad dream?”

 

“It was a good dream.” So good that she thought it was real until the end. “I wish I didn’t have a good dream.”

 

“Did you have a dream with Tadashi in it?”  

 

Gogo looked at Baymax. Why did he know? “How did you know?”

 

“From previous scans, the only times that your neurotransmitter levels have matched your current neurotransmitter levels were  because there was a mention of Tadashi Hamada. Have I made an incorrect assumption?”

 

“No. You haven’t. Just don’t tell that to anyone, ok?” She got out of bed, still feeling the throb in her skull and the ache in her back. She noticed the rest of them sleeping peacefully on the floor of her apartment. “Baymax?”

 

“They refused to leave until you had woken. Though I did advise them to sleep on something more comfortable so that their backs would feel better when they woke.”

 

She chuckled. “You nerds should have chosen a better place to fall asleep,” she whispered. She smiled weakly at the sleeping gang, glad that they were still here, still in a place where she could still reach.     



End file.
